Stand In the Rain
by Cherushi Metsumari
Summary: DxS Story. A song fic by Superchic[k]. I loved this song and I had to make it. Enjoy! R&R .


**Danny Phantom**

**Stand In The Rain**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. That credit belongs to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, and Billionfold Inc. I also do not own the song "Stand in the Rain". It was written and performed by Superchick. Other characters listed other than the original Danny Phantom characters belong to me, including the story provided.

OOC: Enjoy and please leave good reviews.

_Italics_ are the Song Lyrics

She walked out into the park, it was raining and she didn't care. No one else was around that she could see. She really didn't care too much anymore. About anything in this thing called life. She walked fast, but then, she walked slow. Her pace was random as she walked.

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's, all alone,_

_She feels like it's all, coming down._

She had just left Danny's house. They were talking about how much things changed ever since Danny became Danny Phantom. Somehow, when she mentioned Valerie, Danny went all quiet and stuff, and that's when she knew that Danny still had feelings for her.

She started to scold him about moving on, and that's how the conversation became an argument.

_She won't turn around._

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, that first tear,_

_The tears will not stop, raining down._

She stopped and looked up in the pouring rain, and watched them drop magnificently. She spread out her arms and closed her eyes, just letting the rain fall down on her.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the Rain._

She thought she heard her name, like someone was calling her from behind in the distance, but she ignored it.

_She won't make a sound._

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears, whispering,_

_If she stands, she'll fall down._

She then heard her name again, and again, and she saw images of different people showed up in front of her, almost like ghostly images. She saw Tucker, Jazz, her mom and dad, her grandmother, a lot of the people she's know in her life. They were calling her name in a whispering voice. She felt like she was lost now. All alone and she felt empty inside. She felt the tears forming, but she wasn't about to let them fall, so she squinted and walked forward through the images, and they faded away. Then she heard her name called again.

"Sam! Wait!" she heard a voice cry out to her.

She turned around.

_She wants to be found._

_The only way out is through everything she's, running from,_

_Wants to give up, and lie down._

She found Danny running up to her. He was drenched! He wasn't wearing a jacket. It was cold and wet, and he could catch a cold. He was out of breath as he reached her.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" she asked worried, but still hurt.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the Rain._

He looked up at her. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have let it get to me. I shouldn't have lost my temper." He started. "It's hard to let go of what I had with Valerie. I really liked her. But, I'm trying to move on from that, and I want to forget all about her. It's hard to when you had brought her name up." He explained.

"No, I'm sorry Danny. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and said all those bad things back there. I guess… I don't know." She looked down at the side of her with a sad face.

_Instrumental Break_

"Sam…" Danny said softly. He walked up closer to her, and reached out his left hand to her cheek to turn her face back to him. His hand caressed her face, and she started to smile a little, and then, tears came rolling down her face.

Danny looked at her in surprise to see her crying like that. He then pulled her close and hugged her tight, but gently at the same time.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found._

She was shocked that he pulled her into him like that. She hugged him back and cried some more into his chest. Danny smiled. Knowing that he was relieving her of all her sadness, made him happy. After a few minutes had passed, Sam sniffled, and looked up at Danny.

"Thanks Danny." She whispered to him.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the Rain._

He looked down at her. "Anything for you Sam." He told her back. And he leaned down, holding her chin like so and kissed her. She was surprised by the kiss, but in return, kissed him back, while they stood in the rain.

They were the only two out in the pouring rain, but they didn't care. They felt like they were the only two people in the world as they stood there kissing.

_Song Ends_


End file.
